


To Be Alone

by aderyn_merch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: A glimpse into some of the trauma Kevin deals with after leaving the Nest. (trigger warning: mention of abuse/violence.)





	To Be Alone

Kevin stared at the door to his room. It was black, like everything else in the hallway was. He should go inside. If he kept Riko waiting he wasn’t sure what would happen this time. He’d been with Thea. Maybe he could head back to her. But that wasn’t allowed. Thea was only allowed as long as Riko thought it was just sex. Just sex didn’t include pillow talk.  
If Kevin was smart he would have moved on by now. Thrown away girl after girl like Riko did. He opened the door.  
Riko was sitting on his bed, and he was smiling. An exy stick lay across his knees.  
“Kevin Day,” he said, “You really shouldn’t have done that.”  
Kevin put his own racket down. “I didn’t mean too. I tried– really I–“  
“You know what happens when you defy me, Kevin.”  
“I haven’t–“  
“If you were going to run you should’ve stayed quiet. Now I’m going to have to put you down.”  
Riko swung his racket. There was nothing Kevin could do. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t close his eyes. His hands were chained to the Master’s desk and Riko brought the cane down again and again and–  
Kevin was breathing too hard. He was covered in sweat. His sheets had disappeared over the side of the bed. He had to find Riko and apologize. If he stayed behind Riko, if he kept his head down and didn’t show Riko up, he would be okay. He would be forgiven.   
Except the room around him wasn’t black and red. The walls were a soft cream in the sunlight peaking around the blinds. There was another bunk above his bed, made of cheap wood and metal. Kevin glanced over at the other set of bunk beds on the other side of the room. The bottom one was empty. Andrew’s pills were tossed on the sheets.  
He looked down at his left hand. The scars were still purple and red. He checked the range of motion on each of his fingers, wincing a little as some of the tendons pulled.   
When he walked out into the main room, Andrew was already there drinking coffee that was mostly cream and pulling pages out of a textbook. That fucking medicated grin was already plastered to his face. Kevin ignored him and walked to the fridge. He wanted vodka or whiskey but they had practice in half an hour.   
“Oh Kevin, Kevin,” Andrew said in a singsong voice, “you look like you had a bad night. Did Riko crawl back into your dreams?”  
Kevin didn’t answer. He pulled an orange out of the fridge drawer and dug his fingernails into the rind.   
“Or was it worse?” Andrew continued, “Were you left all alone in fairy land?”  
Kevin finally turned to face Andrew. “Is this you being an asshole or the medication?”  
Andrew’s smile was huge, and all teeth. “Maybe it’s me. That would make sense, wouldn’t it?”  
“Fuck off,” Kevin said.  
“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Be careful what you wish for, Kevin. I’m not sure you can learn to be alone.”  
Kevin tossed his orange peel in the trash with more force than necessary. He had nothing to say to that. After years in the Nest he wasn’t sure what it was that people did when they were alone. He wasn’t sure how they acted or how they felt. Were they afraid? Happy? Who did they look after and who looked after them? He thought about it as he dressed and readied for practice. He thought about it as he rushed a sleepy Aaron and a hung-over Nicky out the door with their gear. He thought about it as Andrew drove them to the stadium.   
Then he decided it didn’t matter. Riko would catch up to him soon.   
Andrew held back as the others got out of the car and began walking towards the door. Kevin stopped to tell him to hurry up, but Andrew spoke first.   
“We made a deal, Kevin. Remember? Do try to keep it. I know bravery is not your forte, but consider: you made this deal with me. And you’d have to be very, very stupid to break it. Are you that stupid, Kevin?”  
“No,” Kevin said. He didn’t know how to be alone. But that didn’t matter. He wasn’t alone. He had made a deal. He had someone to look after and someone looking after him.   
Andrew laughed. “I guess we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I heard from thems that knows that it is Kevin Day Day, so I thought, hey a little pre-Foxhole Court Kevin would be nice. Also, I should not have this much fun writing medicated Andrew and yet...


End file.
